


Just Peachy

by Wolfy_luv



Series: B&BW/Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Eli is a shit head, Fluff, M/M, Yogar is innocent, bath and body works AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Lyste just needs his favorite scent from Bath and Body Works, he didn't need anything else.





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> Thank you white_rainbow for help with this! (If I knew how to do things in mobile I would xD )
> 
> It's the AU no one wanted but needed to be done.

"Okay Yogar, you're going to go right in there, grab your favorite scent, and not get distracted." He muttered to himself as he crossed the threshold into bath and body works. He hesitantly looks around for his favorite scent, Love & Sunshine, and noticed the sale on wallflowers.

"No, no, you can not buy that. Just get Love & Sunshine and get out." He bit his lip and went over to the display that contains Love & Sunshine.

"Welcome to Bath and Body Works," a voice said right beside him, causing him to drop the few of the lotions he was holding. "Oh darn it. I'm sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean ta startle you." The person behind the voice bent over and picked up the dropped items for him.

 

"Do ya need a bag?" He blinked a little, still slightly startled before shaking his head and taking the lotion from the man. "I really didn't mean ta startle ya. If ya need any help, just come find me. I ain't hard ta miss."

With that the mysterious worker winked and walked away. Standing in a slight daze he blinked a little and quickly finished gathering his small collection of Love & Sunshine before going up to the from counter.

"Did ya find everything okay?" The mysterious worker smiled brightly at him, as he nodded slowly. "Oh! Love & Sunshine! This is one of my favorite scents. If ya love this one, you should try out our Bourbon Strawberry Vanilla, or our Strawberry Mimosa, or our..."

He stared a little wide-eyed and frightened as the man rang in his items, unsure how to response to the onslaught of different scent ideas the man was trying to sell him. "I...I really shouldn't buy a-anymore than..."

"Oh! Have ya taken a look at our wallflowers? There's a variety of scent you might like!" The man stopped scanning his purchases and went around the counter. "Come on I'll show ya some ya might like."

He hesitantly followed and bit his lip as the worker continued on about certain scents and shoved one into his face so suddenly it went up his nose. He sneezed as the man looked slightly horrified at what he did.

"I...I am so sorry I didn't mean ta...oh my...I..." the man sputtered and looked around with that slightly horrified look on his face. "I...I can give ya a discount f-for the inconvenience or..."

He shook his head and wiped at his nose. "N-no...I...that scent was not horrible. I...I would like to purchase it as well, but I do not have a plug in." He looked at all the displays of the wallflowers and saw a cute blue owl one. He picked it up, feeling slightly embarrassed at the whole thing.

"I...I would like this as well. Um..." he looked to the man uncomfortably as the other grabbed a few more scents, all of the scents dealing with strawberries or lemons he noted, and began walking to the counter, motioning for him to follow.

"Okay, I just need your phone number and email address and we can finish this purchase of yours." The man smiled without a hint of awkwardness and typed in his email address and phone number. He looked down to put in his card info, not catching the man writing something down on paper. "Ya all set sir. I hope ya find everything just peachy and come back here again."

The man (he noticed as he grabbed his bag that he was named Eli) winked and smiled that ever present smile. He awkwardly thanked him and almost ran out of the store, his cheeks all flushed from embarrassment.

When he got home he sorted through his, rather large, bag and pulled out his new wallflower along with one of the first scents that was at the top. He looked over the Georgia Peach scent and saw a small note fall away from it.

_Hey there stranger,  
Sorry 'bout all that happened today, I hope that these scents I put in ya bag for ya are just peachy. Don't worry, they're on me today. Hope to see ya soon._

 

 

~Eli Vanto

He blinked a little and squinted to make out the rest of the note as he realized that the man, Eli, had written his number down as well. He didn't know what to do in this situation, but he decided to try his luck out with the man. As long as he didn't shove things in his face for him to smell, he could give him a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> nspamc on tumblr drew this adorable photo of Eli and Lyste~  
> http://nspamc.tumblr.com/image/161292348091


End file.
